


Про жесть

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Написано на Драббл-фест по заявке: "Битва на Ородруине. Можно АУ и жесть." Снова - в стиле конкретизма.





	Про жесть

\- Кладовщик... Эй ты, кладовщик! Кто тут главный по металлу? Мы куем доспехи Властелина - и нам нужна еще самая прочная сталь, ее не хватило!  
\- Нету прочной. Вчера на Назгулов последнюю отпустил.  
\- Забери!  
\- Не могу, утром уже доспехи примеряли - я что ли, Ангмарца или Южанина раздевать пойду? Или ты?  
\- Гм... так. Просто сталь. В два слоя придется...  
\- Стали тоже нет. Союзникам ушла...  
И тут, видимо, что-то сообразив, орк схватил с пола какую-то грязную хартию и затараторил:  
\- Железа тоже нет, меди нет, латуни нет, шлемов и щитов нет, гвоздей и бочек нет уже давно...  
\- Идиот! - прервал его орк-кузнец. - Я что, из бочек и гвоздей доспех Властелину ковать буду?! Да я тебя...  
Кладовщик спрятался от него за хартию - и видно, какая-то строчка оказалась прямо перед глазами.  
\- Нашел! - подпрыгнуть он чуть ли не до низкого потолка пещеры. - Есть!  
\- Что есть? - как-то недоверчиво спросил кузнец.  
\- Жесть! Хорошая, новая, союзники прислали... в обмен на сталь.  
\- Жесть?!  
\- Жесть. Зато есть. А кроме нее есть только доски. Неструганные!  
\- Жесть... - кузнец обернулся ко второму спутнику. - Гхырг, что нам там осталось?  
\- Рукавицы...  
\- Рукавицы... может сойдет, а? Его ж не по рукам бить будут, он сам будет бить... и не рукой, а оружием. А бьют - это в грудь... в спину... в голову тоже часто бьют, - подытожил опытный орк. - Давай свою жесть, пока ее кто другой не прибрал!

...Исилдур надеялся только выбить из руки врага оружие - и никак не ожидал, что меч так легко рассечет доспех и скрытую им плоть...


End file.
